powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burglar Alarmed
Burglar Alarmed is the fifth episode of the fifth season of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis When a burglar creeps into the girls' house, they try to stop him without waking up the Professor, who is tired after preparing for his dissertation the next day. Plot It's almost bedtime. The girls are waiting in bed for Professor Utonium to tuck them in, but for some reason he doesn't come. They're looking for Professor around the house and finally find him asleep in his office, then Blossom gets an idea to tuck in the Professor for a change. The girls carry him to bed and tuck him in. In the meantime, a burglar enters the house at the same time as Bubbles wakes up and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of milk from fridge. Mr. Burglar (named by the girls) helps her, but she doesn't pay attention to him, walks back to the room. Bubbles answers Blossom's question that she was getting a glass of milk and the man in the kitchen helped her. Blossom and Buttercup ridicule Bubbles, thinking that she is joking, until they hear a noise from downstairs. Mr. Burglar accidentally kicked a tin can and makes a noise. When they go to confront the burglar to ask him to leave, it turns out he didn't know who the Powerpuff Girls were and treated them like normal little girls and sent them off to their room. Mr. Burglar, taking more stuff from the Professor's Office, discovers that the sweet girls which he met, are The Powerpuff Girls with power and unusual abilities. Mr. Burglar gets very nervous and tries to sneak away with various methods. The girls find him everywhere he tries to hide. Eventually he finds himself in the Professor's bedroom. Buttercup finds him leaned over the Professor’s bed with his mouth wide open near his ear. Mr. Burglar blackmails girls that if they come closer he'll shout in his ear and Professor will get scared. Suddenly, Professor, still asleep, punches the burglar in his face and gets thrown out by Bubbles. Unlucky, Mr. Burglar's face brightens, when he's looking at Mojo's Lair. The closing title card commences, and the narrator attempts to resume his normal volume and says, "And so, once again, the night is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" The girls shush him for disturbing them. He apologizes, and the episode ends. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mr. Burglar Man *Professor Utonium Trivia *In this episode, it's revealed that Professor Utonium tends to behave strangely during his sleep. *This is the first time the girls are heard using baby talk. *Interestingly enough, the Professor has a small, framed picture of Bubbles while she is in the middle of zapping Mojo Jojo with her eye beams. The source remains a mystery. *This is the fourth time the girls fight a villain at night, following Boogie Frights, Abracadaver, and Something's a Ms., and preceding Aspirations. *The second time the girls shush the Narrator when he tries to do the ending following Boogie Frights. *Even though the Professor helped save the day, the Narrator doesn't credit him. *It is likely that the Mr Burglar Man wasn't a citizen of Townsville, but an outsider and possibly a fugitive of other city, considering his lack of knownledge of the Powerpuff girls, as he even was incapable to recognize them only to see them inmediately, instead, he discover this when he saw them using their powers. Errors *When Bubbles says "And stay out!", her mouth doesn't move. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes where the narrator teases the girls Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls